Amorra Week: Passion
by spockandawe
Summary: Amon has won and the Avatar is his prisoner, but he might have less control over her than he thinks.


Starring actually scarred Amon and his plans for I'm-going-to-control-the-Avatar-for-good-publicity. Turns out this is my first Amorra smut! I'm actually pretty surprised it took this long to get to something M-rated.

* * *

She had a hot temper. He'd known that since the earliest days. He'd read the newspaper and listened to the radio and laughed quietly to himself about how easy she made this for him. It was a little less simple once he had her in his grasp. It wasn't hard to steer her, but it was much more difficult to control her. She never stopped trying to escape, and it didn't take much to stop her, but the look in her eyes as he lifted her into the air told him louder than words that she'd make another attempt tomorrow.

Actually, he wasn't certain that she hadn't gotten out at some point. There were a few little trinkets here and there in their room that he couldn't remember buying, but if she'd run away then why had she come back? It felt like she deliberately displayed them exactly where he was sure to notice, but when he asked where she'd gotten something she'd smoothly answer that he'd bought it for her at the marketplace last month. Didn't he remember? The look she gave dared him to argue with her.

He was beginning to think he was going crazy. When could she have gotten away? And if she'd figured out how to leave, why did she let him catch her trying to escape? The next time he caught her trying to edge away down a hall when he wasn't paying attention, he sprinted after her as she ran. He was so frustrated that when he caught up to her, he pinned her against a door and demanded answers. She lifted an arm to reach behind her, and before he realized what she was doing she'd released the latch and the door opened, sending them tumbling into the room.

She'd had the advantage of surprise - for the moment. She briefly had him trapped between her legs and was trying to capture his hands when he reversed the situation. She was pinned to the floor beneath him and he held her wrists above her head. He began to demand answers, but was distracted by an unexpected sight. Her pants had slid down around her hips and a sliver of creamy lace was peeking out. Where had she gotten that? She would never convince him that he'd bought it. She tried anyways, but the wicked smile on her face told him that she didn't expect to be believed. He tried his best to get command of the situation again, but she interrupted him.

"Why, Amon, you look a little flustered. Is something wrong?" As she talked, she inched upward in the floor so that her pants slid down even further, revealing more of the undergarment. Her back arched so that her breasts brushed against his chest and he choked on his words. He felt his body responding to her as he choked on his words and prayed she didn't notice. Of course she did. "Amon, if I didn't know better... I'd say you _wanted_ me."

This was so far from what he'd expected that he hardly knew how to respond. She craned her head up, and pressed her lips to his. He deepened the kiss without thinking, and their tongues fought for dominance. She pulled back just a hair and he moved forward to close that tiny gap. She kept going until finally she lay back all the way and his body was pressing hers into the ground.

She wrapped her legs around his and pulled him forward to rock against her. He groaned against her mouth as he was reminded of the lace he'd seen and broke the kiss to pull back and fumble with her pants. He heard her laugh and as he pulled her pants off, he could see her pulling her shirt over her head. She had a matching bra on and the pale lace stood out so well against her skin. He pulled back for a moment to admire the view before a sudden realization pulled him back to the moment. Her legs were spread wide, and he could plainly see the hole right down the middle of the underwear. His eyes snapped to her face. Had she planned this all along? She only laughed again and tossed her head back, her eyes daring him to do it.

Fine, if that's what she wanted. It was the work of a moment to pull his pants down far enough to free his cock and he leaned forward again, using one hand to position himself at her entrance. He'd meant to move slowly for her sake, but when he'd felt her, so hot and wet and sweet, he'd pressed forward, burying himself inside of her. She'd gasped and stiffened for a moment, and he saw the pain ghost across her face. He'd frozen for a moment, but it wasn't long before she began moving against him again, grabbing his shirt and pulling him down to her mouth again.

As he pushed in and out of her, he moved a hand to caress one of her breasts. The roughness of the lace was a wonderfully distracting contrast to the smoothness of her skin, and as he teased a nipple he could feel her making little noises against his mouth. He was losing himself in the hot slide of her, when he felt her move a hand between them. He didn't understand for a moment, but then felt her knuckles pressing against his stomach as she rubbed her clit. At that she broke the kiss, biting his shoulder hard enough to bruise as she touched herself.

Her feet were pressed against the floor as she arched up against him and her own hand. He was moving faster and he could feel the tightness building in his stomach. She threw her head back against the floor, breathing raggedly, and he could feel her whole body shaking as the orgasm hit her. The sight and the way she tightened around him was enough to send him over the edge and he pushed into her one last time, curling forward over her as he came.

They stayed together like that only for a moment, and then she was pushing him off her and getting up. She started pulling her clothing back on, and only then did he notice that the door to the room had been open the whole time. Had anyone seen? Did anyone know? He was pulled away from that worry by Korra telling him that she was going into town again. He was completely confused and trying to find the words to order her not to when she cut him off.

"Don't worry." She grinned and bent to drop one last kiss on his scarred cheek. "I'll be coming _back._"


End file.
